markdavofandomcom-20200213-history
Mark
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Mark 'Gay Boii' Davison Section heading Mark 'Gay Boii' Davison ( or just simply gay boii for short) is an aspiring rap artist from the ghettos of Uganda. Gay boii thinks he can do the rap. Gay boii can not do the rap. Gay boii was the git friends with skrillzy d. They grew up together in the ghettos of Uganda. They were git the bestys until an unfortunate event. One day gay boii was stealing the wub wubs from skrillex so skrillex had an irl bare knuckle fist fight with gay boii. Gay boii lost. Then skrillex turned into a trex. After the brake up skrillex flew away with his dino powers and left gay boii in the slums of uganda alone. Gay boii developed ADHD shortly after the fight. From then on gay boii has been in the slums of uganda as he plans for his final fight with skrillex. The final fight did not happen as gay boii realised he is poo on floor at fighting. The Security Guard DITCH One day gay boii took a trip out of the slums of uganda and flew to Britland. In britland he got into many shenanigans. The most important and badass shenanigan went down at the B&Q car park. The tales of the B&Q car park have been spread around the street and the badassness of the story has been dimmed down so people dont get too scared. The story begins as gay boii aproached two badasses and told them that they were tasked with placing an object on top of dangerous mound. The badasses accepted the task as they were told that they would be given millions (they knew that the gay boii wouldnt hold up his end of the bargain but they were like fuck it yolo and did it anyways). The badasses battled their way to the top and placed the object at the top and suddenly a 10000000 mile tall security guard came out of no where. Gay boii saw the security guard but decided to DITCH the two badasses and run waway as his fighting skills are equivalent to poo on floor. The security guard started to shoot at the badasses with various guns but that was too easy for them and were simply just punching the bullets away. Then one of the badasses backflipped across buildings to get home to retrieve some ninja suits for the two. Whilst one of the badasses was getting the ninja suits the other one was distracting the guard by taunting him and punching him in the head. when the badass returned with the suit the two badasses put the suits on and started to annihilate the security guard. One of the badasses started to choke the security guard with a garrote wire whilst the other beat the shit out of his head. The two destroyed the security guard with easy. After the fight the two looked around and the gay boii was no where to be seen.